


Night Scene, With Sexual Tension

by Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Affairs, Episode: s01e03, F/M, Het, Mentions of Cancer, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back to basics -- how Lee and Laura started an affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Scene, With Sexual Tension

He frakked a cancer patient.

He frakked a cancer patient who is now the president and who is talking to him in her nightgown.

If it weren't for the whole end of the world as we know it and nobody likes it much issue, Lee imagines that Starbuck would be laughing her ass off at his new problem.

Because Lee really liked frakking the cancer patient president who's smiling at him in that half-sexy, half-sweet way that had him fumbling with her right after the attacks. It was one of those, _oh gods, we're all dead, so we need to feel alive and you're warm and I want to be alive with you_ fraks that means the world but nothing personal, except that he likes her, frak or not.

And she likes him. Because he's Captain Apollo, who is someone Lee Adama never really thought he was. But the Captain Apollo that President Roslin has invented is a far better fit than the Apollo that the old man wants to see, or the Galactica crew needs in a CAG. They want a rogue and a hardass, someone who knows the rules just so he can know which ones to disregard and which ones are really the rules.

Lee's not instinctive like that. Starbuck almost could do it, if she wanted to, but Lee doesn't know how to do unwritten rules, just rules. And all the rules say that frakking a cancer patient president who's got twenty or twenty-five years on you doesn't work.

But he likes Captain Apollo. Captain Apollo is a stand-up guy. A leader, a person who believes in democracy, who believes in duty first and doesn't answer to anyone. Even the ones he clearly likes better than estranged fathers.

"Captain?" she asks, breaking him out of his rapt contemplation of...well, himself, he guesses. The him he sees through her.

"I was just thinking that I like this Captain Apollo guy," Lee says, smiling back at her. "He's a good guy."

"I like him, too," the president answers softly, standing up slowly. Lee stands up, knowing that it's time to go, to say, goodbye, Madam President, and leave. "He's been invaluable in these very difficult days."

Lee watches her, wondering what exactly the president -- Laura -- would do if he crossed the nicely formal distance between him and kissed her. Would she sigh, that exciting little sound of want-need-surrender that had Lee begging to frak her before? Would she push him away?

The suspense is killing him, and he'd kissed her before, so Lee Adama decides to do what Captain Apollo would do and be bold. He puts his hand on her arm, pulls his president in, and kisses her.

Laura, the brave woman he met the day the world blew up, kisses him back, and she smells good. Her lips fit against his and he's enjoying the moment.

"You have me at a disadvantage," she says, resting her hands on his arms. "I've told you all my deep, dark secrets, and I don't know any of yours."

"I thought the hardest part of visiting the Galactica would be seeing my brother's fiancee," Lee said. "Because I was crazy about her. It was the worst part of being at the funeral, thinking that my brother was dead and wouldn't come back, and damn, Starbuck was frakking hot."

She puts one hand on his hip and guides him, turning him around and pushing him back against the nearest wall. Her lips graze his throat, his jawline, the very tip of his earlobe, which Laura knows from last time makes Lee go a little crazy.

"Oh, I see," she murmurs as one of his hands slips under her robe, pulling her close to him. "You enjoy hopeless cases. I'm not sure whether to be flattered or offended."

"You're not hopeless," Lee replies.

"Just dying," Laura reminds him, drawing his mouth down to hers and kissing it over and over again as Lee's hand slides against the satin-y material.

"I'll forgive you for that little flaw," Lee says. "It's a very Apollo thing to do."

She swats him on the arm, and they both laugh before Lee starts to groan, because her hips have found his and she's very carefully moving against him.

"I want to have you right now," he says thoughtlessly, his hand against her back.

"I think that's a good plan," she replies. "I approve it. Presidential approval for the having me plan."

Laura shudders, because Lee might not be as tricky as she is, but he's not without a few moves, and there's this one spot he remembers on her shoulderblade that makes her whimpery.

"Mmm," he says, because he doesn't really have much else to say except, _frak yes_ and _like this?_ but the moment needs something. "So we've made up?"

Her fingernails drag over his stubble and her tongue licks fire against his neck and collarbone. And with her head at that weird angle, she looks up and smiles wickedly.

"I said you could have me. I didn't say you were forgiven yet," she murmurs. "Forgiveness has to be earned."

Captain Apollo knows exactly how to handle this, and when his cheek presses against her hip and his mouth is a thin layer of satin away from a woman who smells turned on, he rubs against her like a needy cat.

Laura arches, and from there it's all a matter of relearning her body, finding a rhythm that makes them both happy, and muffling each other's cries when they come.

She gets to stay in her makeshift bed, yawning and smiling and looking like she might actually get some sleep, when Lee stands up to leave for real this time.

"Lee," says Laura, looking softer and more vulnerable and tired, tired in a way that reminds Lee a little of his father. "You did nothing that needed forgiving."

"Thank you," he says, not sure of how to step. Or how to ask if this is an affair now, if they're lovers. Once is nothing, but twice? Twice knowing they'll see each other, talk to each other regularly? He's not sure what it means, and she's not forthcoming. "Get some sleep."

"I plan to," she says. "Good night, Captain Apollo."

"Good night, Madam President," he says, walking toward his shuttle and ignoring any curious glances from the very few people who are actually awake.

Whether or not they're lovers, he matters to her. She respects him and doesn't think he needs forgiving. It means a lot to Lee, that absolution that isn't, because she trusts him, even without knowing all of his secrets.

When he reaches his Viper, he's determined to be worthy of that trust, whether or not he ever touches her again or no matter how many times he wonders if she'd call for Lee or Apollo when she came.

There are some things more important at a time like this. Her trust is one of them.

Barely. But it is.


End file.
